


Gladio's Guilty Pleasure

by fairygodpiggy



Series: Gladio Fluff Week 2018 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Day Three - Closet Nerd, Fluff, Gladio Fluff Week 2018, Gladio is bad at keeping secrets from Prompto, M/M, Not Beta'd, Supportive Boyfriend!Prompto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 03:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14844653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairygodpiggy/pseuds/fairygodpiggy
Summary: Gladio has a little bit of a secret that he's hiding from Prompto... But Prompto catches him.





	Gladio's Guilty Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> *feebly offers prompt fills even though the week is already over*

    Gladio had the whole afternoon to himself, and he planned to make the most of his alone time before Prompto got home from his shift at the photo studio. Gladio had every intent to treat himself. He carefully placed his recent purchase, still in its paper bag, on the coffee table. He poured himself a glass of scotch, adding just a splash of cold water to enhance the flavor. Taking a sip, Gladio hummed happily as the rich liquid slid down his throat, burning pleasantly.  
  
    He was wearing his most comfortable sweats, foregoing his shirt because it was warm. Gladio didn't want to crank up the air conditioner too much and have Prompto fret about the electric bill. Setting down his glass, Gladio felt his heart pound with anticipation. He knew it was silly to feel nervous about indulging himself while Prompto was away. He had to tell himself not to feel guilty about not telling Prompto his guilty pleasure. Though, it didn't help because the blond was always open about his own. Gladio shouldn't feel ashamed, shouldn't believe that Prompto would ever judge him for it.  
  
    Quickly pushing the thought out of his head, Gladio sat and slid the book out of the bag, dragging the pad of his finger over the untouched cover. He flipped it to the first page, utterly enjoying the creaking sound of a book being opened for the first time. It was enough to make him moan a little. He leaned back into the couch cushions and sipped at the scotch, savoring the taste.  
  
    Admittedly, Gladio completely lost track of time, so engrossed in his reading that he didn't even hear the door being unlocked, nor did he hear the silent footsteps closing in. He practically jumped out of his skin when a warm pair of hands snaked around his shoulders. Gladio shoved the book under one of the pillows and twisted around to look at Prompto.  
  
    "Whoa, hey! Calm down there, big guy, it's just me." Prompto laughed, leaning down to peck Gladio's cheek. His grin faltered when he saw Gladio eyeing him warily. "I didn't mean to scare you."  
  
    Gladio watched his gaze flick to the pillow and back to him, cocking a blond brow. Gladio's eye twitched ever-so-slightly in his attempt to play it cool.  
  
    "Babe?" Prompto asked with a shadow of a smirk.  
  
    "Hm, yeah?" The brunet replied quickly, rubbing the back of his neck and trying to look innocent, or at least ignorant.  
  
    The smirk grew and Prompto pointed at the pillow, and Gladio involuntarily flinched, "What's, uh... what's under the pillow?" He asked teasingly.  
  
    Clearing his throat, Gladio stammered, "N-nothing."  
  
    Prompto's eyebrows raised incredulously, "Yeah? You sure about that?"  
  
    For a few seconds, they had a stare down, both trying to read the other. Then Prompto, in true quicksilver fashion, shot his hand under the pillow and pulled the book out before Gladio could react in time to stop him.  
  
    "' _Information Goldmine in Amphibians of the Lucian Wild_ by S. Yeagre'." Prompto read the cover, a crease forming between his brows, "Why were you hiding this? The way you reacted, I thought you had like... porn or something."  
  
    Gladio felt his cheeks heat and Prompto's expression softened, "Are you... embarrassed by this?"  
  
    " _No._ " Gladio answered immediately, but at the blond's dubious look, he corrected himself, "Kind of?"  
  
    "Come on, big guy, there's nothing wrong with reading this. I mean, there wouldn't have been anything wrong with porn, either, but... this? Why did you hide it? You know I wouldn't make fun of you for this - I'm a video game and electronics nerd! I have no right to!"  
  
    With a long sigh, Gladio took the book out of Prompto's hands and thumbed the spine, "I know... I just... Don't take this the wrong way, but, you look like a gaming nerd. I don't look like the type of person who'd be into this kind of stuff."  
  
    Prompto's lips pressed into a fine line and he rounded the couch, planting himself in Gladio's lap, draping his arms around his neck and playing with his hair.  
  
    "Gladio. Cupcake. Light of my life. Listen to me-" Prompto began sweetly, making sure to lock eyes with his boyfriend, "-you don't have to look like  _anything_  to like this kind of stuff. And if anyone judges you for liking science books, then fuck 'em! Besides, who the hell would dare mess with you over that?" Prompto finished, sliding one hand down to squeeze a tattooed bicep.  
  
    Gladio couldn't help the smile that curled the corners of his mouth. Prompto was right, of course he was right. He knew all along that Prompto would have been nothing but supportive of his interests, and he doubted him.  
  
    "Thank you, Prom." Gladio stretched up to kiss the blond man, caressing his cheek.  
  
    "Now... Noct and I have a new campaign that we've gotta play online, and you look like you've still got a little bit to go in that... So, let's say we chill together and be nerds, and then later... we can have some  _fun_ , just you, me, and the bed." Prompto traced circles with his fingers on Gladio's chest, over the little patch of freckles and sunspots.  
  
    "Sounds perfect." Gladio's voice rumbled low, giving Prompto a hungry grin.  
  
    They spent their evening cuddled on the couch, Prompto curled up against Gladio's side, playing his game; and Gladio reading with one arm wrapped securely around Prompto's waist. Prompto finished up before Gladio and waited patiently by checking various social media accounts. He looked up with a wide grin when Gladio closed the book and put it aside.  
  
    "All done?" Prompto asked, earning a quick affirmation. His smile got even bigger, scrunching up his eyes and nose, "Love you, nerd."  
  
    Gladio stared at him with a faux glare, barely able to contain his amusement. He chose instead to scoop the blond up and over his shoulder, delighting in the surprised yelp and laughter.  
  
    "I'll show  _you_  who's a nerd." He growled playfully.  
  
    Prompto merely giggled, " _Ooo-oh_ , please do!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, comments and kudos are loved and appreciated!
> 
> Come say hi to me!  
> | [tumblr](http://fairygodpiggy.tumblr.com/) | [art blarg](http://fairygodpiggyart.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/fairygodpiggy) |


End file.
